This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A recommendation to Senior Scientist Award recipients is that they teach and publish in ethics. One area of scientific ethics where there is little or study is blacklisting. Blacklisting is a shunning, excluding and sometimes harassing of an individual for some alleged offence. However, there are many ethical problems associated with it. It is akin to vigilantism, does not provide due process, may rely on power and force without redress, and does not insure that the punishment fits the crime. It is harmful to the blacklisted who may never receive due process or a hearing, and it is degrading to the black listers and to the bystanders who let it happen. There is little or nothing to recommend blacklisting and it should be legislated against. Another area of activity has been data management and the how, when, and why of data management has been addressed. While there is some latitude in the management of data, key goals and procedures must be kept in mind and maintained. These include the recording, processing, and the storing of data such that it can be easily retrieved, and so that published findings can be verified and supported by the original data. There are many practical ways to do this with some new comprehensive data management software systems to be offered in the future.